1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable spotting device having a powered lifting device.
2. Background
Lifting weights, such as doing bench presses, can be dangerous when conducted alone. A weight lifter may lift the bar from the rack, bring the bar down to their chest and then not be able to lift the bar back onto the rack. This causes a dangerous situation, as the weight lifter has to roll the bar down their chest and sit-up to get out from under the bar. There is also the possibility that the bar will roll up and onto the weight lifters neck possibly causing death. There exists a need for a spotting device that can be operated by the weight lifter, that is easy to use, and is portable whereby the spotting device can be easily moved from one piece of equipment to another.
There are any number of spotting devices taught in the prior art, however these devices are not portable nor are they attached to a piece of equipment.